Changing the Lyrics
by Captain-Winter-Sparrow
Summary: AU One shots based on or inspired by songs. Rating will be K-T. Will contain Sabriel, Samifer, Ducifer, Debriel, Destiel, Casifer, ect. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.
1. My not-so-happy ending

_Lyrics are from My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. I don't own._

* * *

 _You were everything, everything that I wanted_

Gabriel stared across the lunch room to the 'popular' table. Luce sat there with his arm around Sam.

 _We were meant to be, supposed to be_

"Come on man, let it go. You can do better." Chuck nudged his heartbroken friend and flinched at the glare he got.

 _But we lost it_

The short blond sighed and closed his eyes, turning away. Sam had leaned into Lucifer-Luce, whoops, and nuzzled his cheek. Just like Gabriel had done countless times with him.

 _All of our memories so close to me_

He had been sure it was love. He'd thought they could've had a future together.

 _Just fade away_

But then Sam had broken his heart and said he'd gotten bored. "It was a bet, Gabe. I'm sorry, but we're done."

 _All this time you were pretending_

It had been a game all along. Luce had dared Sam to go out with a loser for a month. So he did. The loser of his choice had been the short nerd.

 _"So much for my happy ending…"_ Gabriel muttered under his breath and stood up.


	2. Shut up and dance with me

_Based on the song Shut up and Dance. Still don't own. Review if you liked it. Suggestions are loved._

* * *

Castiel Novak glared at everyone around him.

He hated the romantic, sexy colors around him. He hated the soft blue, the icy blue-all blue around him…and the glitter. Especially the glitter. Prom. How the hell did someone convince him to attend? Oh. Right. It had been a _direct_ order from Michael.

 **-2 weeks earlier-**

"Castiel, isn't there going to a big dance or something at your school?" Castiel shrugged and munched on baby carrots.

"Yeppers! It's prom! Me and Gabe already know what we're going to wear, right bro?" Jimmy clapped happily and looked over at his older brother. "Hell yeah! I'm wearing a bra and a thong!" Cas sighed and muttered. "Gabriel and I…"

"What?"

"It's 'Gabriel and I', not 'me and Gabriel'."

All three of his older brothers groaned. "See Cassie. This is why you can't get laid."

Michael's eyes widened suddenly. "Gabriel Allen Novak! You will most certainly _not_ be wearing a thong and a bra to prom!"

 **-1 week 4 days earlier-**

"So, has anyone asked you to prom yet?" Pamela Barnes asked, leaning towards her friend eagerly. "Uh…no. I am just a nerd, there is a 9% chance that anyone will ask me to accompany then to a school dance, where they will most likely abandon me and have sexual relations with someone else." He paused. "Or, they could spike my drink and have their filthy way with my intoxicated self." Castiel stared at his friend's shocked face blankly and sipped his apple juice. "Wow. Aren't you a little ray of sunshine." The blue eyed boy shrugged. "I am only-"

"Hey freak."

Pamela looked up in fear. It was Dean Winchester, school heart-throb and class A asshole.

The jock smirked and plopped down beside Castiel. "Are you trying to convert cute little nerdy Chris to your legion of frekiness?"

"It's Cas, you butt head." Dean laughed at the girl. "'Butt head'? Really? What are you? Twelve?"

"On a scale of one to ten, yeah."

He glared at the dark haired girl. "Listen here you little whore, I-"

The quiet boy beside him suddenly gave him a strong shove, sending him to the ground. Castiel sneered. "Hey, assbutt, watch your mouth." He dumped the rest of his apple juice on the crotch area of Dean's pants, grabbed Pamela, and walked calmly to their next class.

 **-5 days earlier-**

Castiel was in the library, nothing unusual for him. What _was_ unusual, was that he wasn't actually _reading._ He had his favorite book in his hands, covering his face, peeking over the top once every few minutes. Nick Milton was sitting a few feet away. _Nick-freaking-Milton._ He, like Dean Winchester, was a teenage-heartthrob. But he wasn't just a pretty face, no. Nick Milton was the baddest, yet nicest, most evil, yet sweetest, coldest, handsome, _straight up sexiest_ , boy in town.

Nerds, geeks, dorks, cheerleaders, jocks, lesbians, gays, straight -basically everyone, loved, adored and worshiped him. Why? He wasn't sure.

Maybe it was his…mysterious aura he gave off.

But, back to the point, _Nick-freaking-Milton_ was like _seven feet_ away from him. When he looked back up, Nick was looking right back at him. He could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven.

 _Because Nick-freaking-Milton was looking at him and- oh god is moving closer?_

Castiel quickly looked back down at his book and pretended to read. He did this for a couple of minutes while mentally screaming _'oh god oh god Nick looked at me oh god oh god-'._

Someone in the chair in front of him cleared their throat.

Startled, the black haired boy looked up and froze, mouth hanging open. Because, there, in all his glory, sat _Nick-freaking-Milton, smiling_ at him.

"Hello, I'm Nick. Did you need something?"

Cas opened and closed his mouth dumbly, then shook his head.

"You sure? You were…staring at me quite a lot. I thought you…wanted to ask me something."

The younger boy blushed and squeaked. "No I wasn't."

Nick laughed softly. "You've been staring at that page for twenty minutes…and your book is upside down."

Castiel sighed and closed his book. "Okay, I'm sorry." He stood up and started putting his stuff away, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Could you stay for a bit? I need help with my math, and you're taking honors. Could you help me?"

 **-1 day earlier-**

"I heard you dumped apple juice on Dean Winchester. Is that true?" Nick was walking with Castiel to lunch, peering down at him curiously.

"Um…yes. Why are you walking to lunch with me, anyway? Don't you have a class to be in?" The blond shrugged. "Everyone in the senior year is dumb."

"So…you decided to follow me around and see if I'm more entertaining?"

The older boy laughed softly. "No, I just like you. You're the most interesting person in this school. It doesn't matter that you're a sophomore."

Castiel blushed and cleared his throat, opening his mouth to respond, when Nick suddenly spoke.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. "No junior or senior has asked me. I think Gabriel plans on dragging my brother and I with him."

"Two dates?"

"Yeah, Jimmy and I are identical twins, and he's planning on getting to dress us exactly the same."

"Hmm…that's smart."

 **-At the Prom-**

Castiel was seriously considering trying to commit suicide with the fake flowers on the table. There had been three girls and five guys so far to mistake him with Jimmy and they had attempted to give him a lap dance. Stupid Jimmy.

"Castiel? Is it really you this time?" A low, sexy voice murmured by his ear. He spun around and there, dressed in a baby blue suit, stood Nick Milton.

"Beautiful…" Cas mumbled to himself.

"Would you make me the luckiest man in the room and dance with me, Castiel Novak?"

"Well, uh. I'm not…I don't know how. I'll, umm. Dancing isn't my, uhh, forte. Jimmy and Gabriel are-"

Nick laughed and pulled him out of his chair, holding him close.

"Shut up and dance with me."

In the end, Castiel didn't hate blue so much anymore.


End file.
